


Before Sleeping

by LogicDive



Series: The World As We Know It [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Nyx is away, but that doesn’t stop them from being together in any way possible.Written for the NyxNoct Fluffpocalypse (Fall 2017)





	Before Sleeping

OCT. 27 - Written Word: Texting

-

Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, Noctis noticed that it was ten in the evening and wondered why he was still awake. Sahza seemed to have the same idea in mind, making a fuss on his chest, curling up and purring when he’d become content. Stroking the soft fur a few times, dark eyes closed and he was ready to sleep for the night - that was until his phone chimed. It was a catchy little tune that Nyx had transferred to his phone a few months after they had started dating. He hadn’t seen the point in changing it from default, but Nyx had, stating: ’I’m a Hero and your boyfriend. I don’t need to sound like everyone else.’

Noct hadn’t had the energy to argue, and let the glaive do as he liked. He wouldn’t admit it to Nyx, but it was nice knowing it was his lover without having to look. Curling up on his side, Sahza made a sound of annoyance, sharp green eyes glaring at his owner for daring to disturb him. “Sorry buddy, papa is messaging.” At first, Nyx has scoffed at the idea of being a dad to a cat but got his revenge by calling Noctis the cat's daddy.

Fingers ran across the smooth wooden surface before finding the phone and pulling it from its perch to unlock it. Seeing the man's name across the screen made him smile, it meant that he was safe. Meant that he was alive. 

[22:07:42] Nyx: Guess who.

[22:10:30] Noct: It tells me who, love. Aren’t you on a patrol mission in Duscae?

[22:11:57] Nyx: Fine, smart ass. Yes, I am, but I missed you.

[22:13:20] Noct: It has been two days, Nyx.

Hitting send, it was that moment Sahza decided he needed the prince to pay attention to him, shoving his head against Noct’s hands. “Sahza!” The phone slipped through his fingers, a loud thump echoing in the room as it hit the floor. “I know you want company, give me a minute!” With a huff of annoyance, he reached over the edge to grab the phone, hitting send in the process.

[22:16:11] Noct: erfghjk

[22:16:58] Nyx: What?

[22:18:37] Noct: Sazha knocked the phone over, sorry. He doesn’t like when you aren’t here, neither do I.

[22:20:11] Nyx: I feel the same, hate when I can’t be there. Miss holding you, I even miss the furball.

That made him chuckle, showing the fussy cat lying by him the screen. “See, papa misses you.” Sharp green eyes glanced at him, meowing loudly as he butted his head into his chest. “I know, attention.” Noctis idly stroked the cat, texting his boyfriend back with the other.

[22:24:07] Noct: I feel the same, Hero. Come home in one piece. 

[22:25:51] Nyx: Forever, love. After all, you’re my home.

A light flush crossed his cheeks as he read that, his free hand rising to play with the charm that laid against his chest. Reaching down to reply, Noctis couldn’t help but laugh as the next message popped up.

[22:28:03:] Nyx: Loverboy needs to sleep, stop being romantic and gross!

[22:29:15] Noct: Hi Crowe, glad you’re safe and she’s right my love. You need to rest. 

A few minutes passed with no response, and he knew that Nyx was trying to get his phone back from the woman. She might have been small, but Noctis knew first hand what a powerhouse she was.

[22:38:40] Nyx: What I need, is for her to stop fucking with my phone. I did rest. 

[22:39:21] Noct: When?

[22:40:18] Nyx: Earlier…

[22:43:02] Noct: The trip there doesn’t count. I’m cutting you off. No more texting until you get some sleep. I’ll be here when you message me again, I promise. 

[22:45:49] Nyx: I will, I…I needed to talk to you before I could rest.

Seeing that made him smile, knowing that the distance affected the glaive in the same way it affected him. The longer they were together, the harder it got to say goodbye and while he knew their job came first, Noct still wished he was lying there with him. He knew that Nyx felt the same.

[22:47:45] Noct: We talked. I’m safe, you’re safe, sleep. I love you, Nyx… please come home.

[22:49:06] Nyx: Ty - lyubov’ moya, zhizn’ moya. I will come home soon.

[22:51:50] Noct: I know, now sleep. Please. 

[22:53:29] Nyx: Good night, little prince.

[22:54:57] Noct: Good night, love.

Setting the phone on the pillow that Nyx usually occupied, Noctis pulled their cat closer and nuzzled him. “Papa will be coming home soon, Sahza.” Purring louder, he glanced up at the prince. “You miss him too, don’t you brat?” Seeming to take offense, the cat looked away, laying his head on his arm and closing his eyes. Smiling, dark eyes fell on the phone for a moment longer before closing and soon the two were fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any comments and kudos, they make me happy!


End file.
